Reincarnated life
by Aya-Mikage2002
Summary: The Suzaku and Seiryuu seishis are reincarnated in the real world except for a few who will be summon.Danger lurks around.Based on the Cd's I think..Is is the name?Please read.
1. Default Chapter

Fushigi Yuugi fanfiction  
  
By :Aya_Mikage2002 Title :Reincarnated life.  
  
Summary :The Suzaku seishis are reborn into the real world.Miaka,Taka,Keisuke and Testuya summon Tasuki and Chichiri from the book world.Now they are all trying to find the four other missing seishis also bumping into the Seiryuu seishis.But peace never last for danger is slowly lurking around in the shadows.  
  
Couples :Hotohori/Nuriko, Nakago/Tomo, Miaka/Taka,  
  
Chapter one :Welcome Tasuki!Welcome Chichiri! Chapter two :Saihitei Seishuku,known as :Andy Wong ,the singer.Hotohori! Chapter three :Myojuan.the soccer player.Mitsukake! Chapter four :Ou Dokun,the genius kid .Chiriko! Chapter five :In search for Nuriko. Chapter six :Ryuuen Chou,the secret agent.Nuriko.  
  
In this story,Tasuki and Chichiri will be summon to the real world and be return to their teenages years appearances. Saihitei ever since his birth has had dreams of a purple haired beauty ,He sings for that person ,always looking for him or her. Myojuan is a famous brazilian soccer player and has a girlfriend named Shoka. Dokun has always been a genius kid ever since his birth. Nuriko was reborn as a girl,and is a secret agent.She is also a famous singer and movie star.When entering the STAR UNIVERSITY, she will encounter the other seishis and the love of her life.  
  
There will be a lot of surprises in this fic.  
  
Please tell me if you will like me to proceed with my idea of a story. Please review. I've known Fanfiction.net for nearly four years now and this is the firt time I actually have the guts to send something. Aya _Mikage2002 


	2. Welcome!

Fushigi Yuugi fanfiction  
  
By :Aya_Mikage2002  
  
Disclaimer :Fushigi doesn't belong to me.  
  
Chichiri :So we are going to appear in this chapter Aya-chan na no da? Aya-chan (*nods head while writing something on the computer*) :Hai. Tasuki(*curiously pokes his head over the author's shoulder looking at the screen*) :What are you writing? Aya-chan :Well I'm planning the next chapters and some ideas for my next stories like crossover fanfic with Yu-Gi-Oh , Beyblade , Weiss Kreuz and Gundam Wing since I'm currently having a bunch of stuff in my head that needs to be written down. The couples in Beyblade are probably going to be :Kai/Tyson or Ray/Tyson but I don't know. As for the other couples it's a surprise.(*Looks up to see the Beyblade,Yu-Gi-Oh , Weiss Kreuz and the Gundam gang coming over*)Uh oh.(*closes laptop*) Yugi(*smiles cutely*)*What are you doing Aya-chan? Aya-chan(*looking nervously at Yami and some other people*) :Nothing. Yami (*narrows eye*):Don't tell me that you're.(*seeing her twiching he glares*):Don't tell me that you coupled up my Aibou with HIM! Aya-chan(*nods nervously wincing*):H.hai. Yami(*lifts a hand on his Millenium puzzle and prepares to do some damage to a certain taller boy with brown hair and ice blue eyes*)O.(*doesn't get the chance as fire and ice goes down onto him*) Tasuki(*narrows his fiery eyes with his tessen out*)Ya going to calm down Yami. Yue:(*floats down next to his Aibou*)Don't get jealous Pharaoh,You will get your chance in a another story. Chichiri(*chirps*)Yeah na no da. Aya_chan(*smiles thankfully at Yue and Tasuki and turns to the readers*):Anyway on with the story!  
  
  
  
Chapter two:Welcome Tasuki! Welcome Chichiri!!  
  
..Suzaku no miko.. Who's there?,she wondered to herself. "Suzaku?" ..Suzaku no miko..You must reunite the seishis that have been reborn into this world..The Seiryuu seishis as well..With the help of their miko.. Miaka looked up at the fire god in her dreams,"What must I do?" Suzaku smiled down at her, " Use this necklace.And give the blue one to the other miko.It will glow when you will be within close range of the seishis. Start by summoning Tasuki and Chichiri who are still in the book and are waiting to be summoned here to live their lives. Summon them from the Temple..Hurry...Danger is approching..This necklace will give them their memories back at the right time..Good luck.,",he dissapeared.  
  
Gasping Miaka woke up. "Was it all just a dream?" , she asked herself. Sensing a unfamiliar weight on her chest she looked down to see the two pendant. No it wasen't a dream and she had a mission to accomplish. Her face took a determined look. Time to call Yui, Taka ,Tetsuya and warn her brother Keisuke..after she ate.  
  
A few hours later the gang found themselves at the Temple of Suzaku well more accordingly the Tomb of Takumatsu . Taka looked at his girlfriend, "So Suzaku-sama told you to summon the from here. Miaka looked at the book in her hand nodding' "Yep!! But I don't know how to do it!",she exclaimed. The three men sweatdropped. Keisuke walked up to his sister, "Well lucky for you I figured the way out already",he said smugly. Miaka almost strangled her brother. "How !!???Tell mmeeee nnoowww!!!!" Yui disengaged her friend's hands before she killed her brother, "Calm down Miaka,", she said gently. "Well remember that you said that we needed a same object in both worlds to teleport? Miaka nodded. "Well you told me that you burried in Nuriko's tomb a hair of yours.So since today is Nuriko's death day, I'm sure sure that Tasuki and Chichiri are there paying their wishes." ,Keisuke said rubbing his sore throat. "Of course why didn't I think of that?!",exclaimed Taka. Keisuke and Tetsuya pumped their fist in the air, "Well go for it!Miaka , Yui do your stuff!" Yui blinked and pointed herself, "Me?",she asked in confusion. Tetsuya nodded , "I'm sure that Amiboshi is there." Yui smiled and nodded. The two miko faced eachother and closed their eyes.They started to glow blue and red and started to chant something that came from their heart. Pretty soon three figures appeared on the floor and started to go younger meaning to their fifteen years old form. Chichiri was the first to recover, "*DA!!!* Miaka and Taka laughed hugging their long time friend. "Chichiri it's sooo good to see you again!!!", they exclaimed. Tasuki and Amiboshi stood up. Amiboshi greeted his miko "Hello Yui-san." Yui hugged him. Letting go of Chichiri,Miaka and Taka immediately hugged Tasuki who complained about mushiness but hugged back. A few minutes passed and they calmed down. Allow me to introduce my brother Keisuke and his friend Tetsuya. The three seishis nodded. "Cool !Call me Genrou! It's my name in this world." - Call me Koutoku, said Amiboshi. "I'm Houjun na no da!" , said Chichiri. While they were preparing to leave, Genrou, Houjun and Koutakou let out triple screams as soon as they laid one foot out of the door. "Mon..mon.*MONSTERSSS!!!*",screamed the three seishis. As Miaka and Yui took it upon themselves to calm the three hyperventilating seishis the three boys behind them sweatdropped at the scene. 'Seems that Suzaku-sama forgot to give them knowledge about this world.',thougth Taka sighing. 'Good thing tthat we have at least one week to prepare them.  
  
To be continued.. Aya-chan:Please review. 


	3. Saihitei Seishuku known as Andy Wongthe ...

Chapter two : Saihitei Seishuku known as Andy Wong, the singer! Hotohori!  
  
After the gang arrived safely at the miko's house,.well as safe as they could be considering they carried three people from Ancient China that needed memory of this world badly. Like on the way home Genrou nearly burned down 10 cars with his tessen and Koutoku playing his flute with Houjun teleporting everywhere because of the cars. Tetsuya ans Keisuke immediately lent the boys some clothes and started explaining modern technology while Miaka,Taka and Yiu were disscussing their next move in the kitchen. « So far we have three seishis on fourteen »,commented ,Taka while taking a sip of his coffee. Grabbing some sweets and starting to stuff her face with it Miaka nodded, « Yep! I hope it won't be too long before reaching all of them, I' can't wait to see all of them again it has been so long! »,she sighed. Yui looked up at the ceiling sadly, « I just hope they can forgive me for being such a bad miko. »,she said recalling all the bad moments while in the book. The pendants that were around the two mikos necks suddenly started glowing a soft red and blue and beams of light flew towards the living room. Genrou,Koutaku and Houjun gained knowledge of this world. Surprised yells suddenly echoed from the living room and the three in the kitchen looked at eachother in worry.Standing up quickly the rushe into the living room to see three seishis along with Keisuke and Tetsuya gawking in shock at the T.V. « What is the matter onni-chan? »,Miaka asked her gawking older brother. He only indicated the television screen. The newcomers,curious,looked at the screen and their jaws dropped. It was the music channel : two male singers were currently sitting talking to the host of the show. « So what is your inspiration when singing and writing your songs », asked the host. The man with long beautiful chesnut hair smiled, « Well you see,ever since Ayuru and I were children we have been dreaming of this person that holds a special place in our hearts and we hope that by our songs ,the words will somehow reach them.We kow that it seems highly unusal but fact is fact. »,he answered closing his eyes. The blond man beside him nodded. « Romantic.Well thank you for your time.! », the host commented, « This was Richard with Saihirei Seishuku and Ayuru Gi under the name of Andy Wong and Li Wong, two half brothers that are sure to be a hit in the music world pretty soon. . Tetsuya shut the tv off. « Shit,I can't believe it the emperor an the ex-shogun himself are half brothers », commented Genrou deadpan. Miaka was looking at her boyfriend nervously.She hoped that Taka wouldn't try to beat the hell out of the reincarnated shogun. Koutoku looked at his follow seishi, « Houjun-san,could you teleport us where the emperor and Nakago-sama are? »,he asked. Houjun nodded serious, »Hai. » In a flash of red light the three or more like four seishi and the two mikos diddapeared into thin air leaving Keisuke and Tetsuya behind. »Good luck you guys. »  
  
At a hotel... Saihitei and Ayuru were readind peacefully in their rooms after a hour of hard work when a red flash appeared in their hotel roon scaring the heck out of them. The two singers immediately grabbed their swords ready for the worst. « Ouch! »,complained Miaka while rubbing her sore head.Taka helped her up and she faced the two singers who looked ready to attack at any moment. « Stay back.I'm warning you. »,said Ayuru dangerously. Genrou glared at the ex-shogun. « If ya want a fight I'll give ya a fight ».he threathened a hand on his tessen. « Rekka Shi. Koutoku slammed his flute on Genrou's head calmly making him crumble down to the floor in a dead faint. « I'm sorry Genrou-san but you had to calm down and I couldn't think of a better way. »,he said apoligizing. « Now, could you listen to us please,we have no intention to harm you.In fact we want to help you two find your loved ones. » Chichiri nodded, « Yes na no da.We have a small clue. » Saihitei and Ayuru looked at them a little suspiciously but lowered their weapons. Ayuru raised a golden eyebrow, « And how,pray tell,do you expect to help my brother and me ? »,he asked. Taka pointed a finger at the two mikos who stood silent, « Ypu may not remember us but you will.These two girls will help you in gaining your memories back. » Before either of the new singers could process the new information the two sixteen years old girls began to glow a soft blue and a soft red as the pendants around their necks sent two beams of light at the singers. Saihitei gasped as memories of his life as the emperor began to flash in his mind,memories of Miaka,the seishis,and.Nuriko.. Meanwhile Ayuru was clutching his head.Memories oh his cruel chilhood,the Seiryuu seshis,the bad things he had done,his defeat by the hands of Tamahome and.Tomo.were flooding in his mind.  
  
Saihitei smiled at the two mikos and the other seishis, « Hotohori is back »,he announced. Nakago looked regretfully at the people in the room, « I am sorry for the danger and trouble that I have done to you all in our past life »,he apoligized and turn to face his brother, « I am especially regretfull for the pain I caused to you dear brother for I was the one who ordered Ashitare to attack the strong one of the Suzaku seishis. » Taka smiled and slammed a hand in Ayuru's back, « Yo,the past is the past and we can't change it.Thought we can change and besides the fact that I haven't completely forgiven you for the trouble that you have caused in the past I know that you changed just by looking at you.So welcome back! »,he said cheerfully. Nakago smiled a little uncertaintly, « Thank you. » Tasuki who had woken uo during the conversation pointed his tessen directly at the ex-shigun's face, « Yeah well how do we know that he changes?For all we know he could be playin' a trick on us! »,he exclaimed. Ayuru smirked and raised and eyebrow, « I see that you have not change at all.You are still hot-headed. I hope that you are aware that that temper of yours will be your downfall on day. »,he said calmly. Genrou growled, « Why you.REKKA SHINEN!!!! »,he yelled as flames burst from the mighty weapon and directed themselves at the offending man.Ayuru just raised a eyebrow and placed his hand in front of him the palm forward to create a barrier .Moving his hands again,he shot a blue energy ball at the fiery seshi. And so on and so forth.Miaka,Yui,Koutaku, and Houjun were sweatdropping and laughing as Genrou and Ayuru battled on. Meanwhile,Saihitei was in his own little world daydreaming about his love.. « Nuriko.. »  
  
Aya-chan :Please review Next chapter :Meeting Mitsukake the soccer player with Ashitare and Miboshi present! 


End file.
